


实习期

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 不是车！





	实习期

　　作为一个开学刚刚大三的萌新，实习期能被安排上一个不用出门暴晒更不用磨破嘴皮、每天打打字看看报纸、偶尔写篇实习总结给总部长的工作——卡卡西还是很满意的。

　　“现在的大学上到一半就要学生出来实习啦？”负责接待卡卡西的部长此时正翘着二郎腿坐在他面前，以一种半笑不笑的表情上下打量他，从刚刚见面就黏在自己身上的目光很让卡卡西十分不适，“如果不能走后门的话，你们这些孩子要怎么办？”

　　“到时候学校自有安排。”他不由自主地伸手推了下眼镜，对方抬起眼皮跟他对视，卡卡西吸吸鼻子，错开了视线。虽然他的确是爸爸安排进来的没错，但是“走后门”这种说法还是让人不爽。

　　“会被安排到大马路上搞推销吗？小卡卡西？”

　　“……适可而止懂吗，宇智波带土？”

　　卡卡西总算忍无可忍，面前这个身材和个头都好像吃了激素一样直窜成健美先生的部长很不幸地是他从小玩到现在的大哥哥，卡卡西绝望地被水门又一次塞给了宇智波带土，就像他三岁那年以相同的方式被水门老师塞给了宇智波带土一样。当年的卡卡西是个熊孩子，而带土也不是什么好鸟，于是他作为兄长，在一大堆能和卡卡西建立起美好关系的方式中选择了恶作剧，而卡卡西在感情回馈的道路上选择了复仇。就在几年前他才刚刚嘲笑了带土是走后门才进的水门的公司，而刚刚带土终于报了一箭之仇。

　　“按道理来讲，你们这种实习生的事不是我经手的，”带土佝偻着背站起来，吊儿郎当地倚在办公桌旁前倾身体，卡卡西本能地后退两步，“不过既然是水门先生亲口要求的……你就来做我的助理吧。”

　　“助理？”卡卡西重复了一遍，“助理的话，我……”

　　“别担心，我肯定不会给你安排什么复杂的工作，都是些我懒得干的小事而已，前两天这里刚炒了一个比你大几岁的女孩子，希望你能可爱一点，不然我也很难做。”

　　可爱？卡卡西在心里做了个反胃的表情，这个宇智波带土对他的助理好像有很直白的要求啊？

　　“行了，去那个办公桌那边坐好，”带土把一沓文件轻轻拍在他脑门上，“先帮我把这些译成英文。”

　　卡卡西后退几步，纸张软绵绵地从他的额头耷拉下来，五分钟内带土作为一个新上司在他心目中的印象从严厉、冷酷变成了自大、不正经，现在又因为这个不算亲密的小动作变成了温柔可亲。

　　“还有什么问题吗？”

　　“没了。”

　　卡卡西从前也并不是没做过翻译工作，只不过从前他翻译的都是室友拜托给他的黄色漫画，正宗的商业文件他还是第一次见，所以他的第一份工作做得不太完美。于是带土花了一个下午的时间才拿到他的文件，那个时候它被翻译得像《老友记》的中文字幕一样让人发笑，还配了一个滑稽的花式字体。

　　“Comic Sans MS？好审美，”带土的胸口贴着卡卡西的后背，捉着他的手控制鼠标，“‘我们诚挚地为您用心制作最美好的产品，即使它们最后可能还是无法如您所愿。’你还真的是很可爱啊，小同学？”

　　卡卡西就只能任由对方一边哈哈大笑一边用各种他翻译出来的短句揶揄他。带土的气息全部喷在他耳后，被人圈在怀里的感觉并不好受，卡卡西本能地哆嗦了一下。

　　“……所以，”他赶紧用话茬把对方投来的疑惑的目光搪塞过去，“你想说我要重新翻译了是吗？”

　　带土用一种怜悯的方式看着他，然后点点头。

　　“好吧，我明白了。”卡卡西其实并没有带土想得那么灰心丧气，唯一比较在意的就是带土似乎没有离开这里让他自己工作的意思。

　　“什么？”从刚才就一直被卡卡西盯着的带土歪歪头。

　　“不工作吗？”

　　“我已经下班了啊，你看，过了五点钟了，”带土又向前探了一下身体，手指指着卡卡西面前电脑右下角的时间。

　　“那就下班啊。”卡卡西必须尽量向左偏点身体，才能保证带土的下巴不蹭到他的脖子，当然他也不能把自己的身体靠在对方的手臂上。

　　“在下班之前还是先让我保证你别再做无用功吧。”带土的手终于离开了卡卡西的桌子椅子，他从旁边又拖来一张转椅，“打开Word吧，我来稍微给你指点一下，首先咱们来挑选一个严肃的字体。”

　　“谢谢。”卡卡西不由自主地紧了紧领带。

　　“不客气。”带土回复，然后把卡卡西的椅子拖到贴紧自己的地方。

　　卡卡西打字其实很熟练的，他在小学的时候是班级里唯一一个会盲打的人——因为彼时的带土需要一个可以和他一起打电脑游戏的同伴，而能够担此重任的只有当时年龄实在尚幼的卡卡西。然而这次的工作却基本上都是带土帮忙完成的。黑发的男人一边噼里啪啦地打字，一边纠正卡卡西的语气措辞，一边指使他把那份英文文档翻页。

　　“你近视吗？”卡卡西莫名其妙地蹦出一句，办公室不知什么时候已经黑下来了，他和带土被笼罩在一盏小台灯的暖光里，好像小时候两个人一起猫在被窝里打着手电看连环画的时候一样。他和带土所有的正面情感都建立在共同对付大人们的基础上。

　　“为什么这样问，我戴墨镜很帅的。”带土停顿了一下，没有纠结卡卡西的突发奇想。

　　“……哦，我也是。”卡卡西对这个回答无言以对，只能尽量回复。

　　“你也是？是什么？小屁孩会戴墨镜吗？”带土别过头笑他，卡卡西一丝不苟地系着领带，纽扣扣到最上面的一个，一些汗珠不听话地粘在他额头上。带土用食指撩起他的刘海，“热了就脱衣服啊。”

　　“上班要穿……正装啊。”卡卡西又一次紧了紧领带。

　　“已经下班了，只有我们两个人了啊，笨蛋。”带土不由分说伸手去解开他的领带扔到桌上，接着是衬衫的纽扣，“啧，领子都湿哒哒的……”

　　“你怎么不热？”卡卡西不解地看着满脸嫌弃的带土。

　　“因为我是大人呐。”

　　“我比你小很多吗？”

　　带土只是用手揉着他的后颈和发尾，一边向椅背躺，卡卡西被他揉得不知所措，那只正在捏他的手又大又热，没一会卡卡西就开始打哆嗦，哼唧着躲开。

　　“所以说你是小屁孩啊，”带土果然收回手，继续卡卡西的工作，“小处男。”他想了一会又强调。

　　卡卡西果然不服气地也伸手捉弄带土，对方任由他把手伸进领子里左掏掏右掏掏，时不时还游刃有余地耸耸肩。

　　卡卡西垂头丧气地败下阵来，别过脸想了好一阵，然后茅塞顿开，果断地再次向带土进攻。

　　“喂！”果然这次对方有了反应，“别闹！”

　　带土的两只手还放在键盘上，卡卡西突然在他裤裆上捏的一把实在让人意想不到。

　　“打我啊，”卡卡西一边吐舌头，一边指着带土并紧的大腿肆意嘲讽，“你说谁是处男啊？”

　　“切，完全找不到重点还不承认自己是处男，”带土一把把卡卡西坐着的转椅拉过来，“一看就是在小黄片上学的手法，没一点实质效果。”

　　“诶！诶！”卡卡西瞬间被带土捏住，肩膀也被摁住，对方并没有像他一样直攻重要部位，卡卡西被摁在椅背上，从胸口被捏到小腹。

　　“对我动手动脚是个非常不理智的决定，”带土最后伸手轻弹了一下卡卡西腿间，“还撩我吗？”

　　“……我要，上厕所。”卡卡西憋了半天才憋出几个正常的音节。

　　“请便，”带土侧开身体，“要不要帮忙呀？”

　　“不要。”

　　带土在后面盯着卡卡西不正常的走姿笑得胸有成竹。水门老师和朔茂前辈都那么信任他，好像老天在跟他说：“把握机会！”

　　“着什么急？暑假实习才刚开始……”


End file.
